


The Early Years

by Under_supernatural_94



Series: There You'll Be [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is coming up, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, Pearl Harbor song, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Relationship, Secret Superpower, Super soldier reader, mostly steve/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_supernatural_94/pseuds/Under_supernatural_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Bucky, and the Reader have been friends forever. The reader tries to enlist with Steve at the fair and Dr. Erskine sees potential in both of you and wanted to test the effects on both a male and female. The reader and steve become Captain and Lt. America. Stories follow Cap and Lady through all the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Early Years

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries and this is my first marvel story and first post on here plus I suck at grammar so go easy on me! I have some stories on Tumblr, follow me at 
> 
> http://phantomphangirl94.tumblr.com/  
> (mostly supernatural)

Childhood 1930 

“Steve!” you call out. your best friend always seems to be getting into trouble whenever you’re not looking. Right now he was being wailed by the neighborhood bully, Rick. You run over to him and pry Rick off by tackling him to the ground. You were never the girl who wore pink skirts and kept house, much to your mother’s dismay. But what did she think would happen when you were the youngest out of 5 boys. You start punching Ricks' face but he got the drop on you and flipped you under him. Before he had a chance to throw a punch someone grabbed his arm.

     “You know Rick it’s not good manners to hit a girl,” He smirked as he pulled Rick off of you and started giving him a taste of his own medicine. Meanwhile, you run over to Steve who was holding his face in his hands. When you got his hands away from his face you see that his nose and lip were bleeding and he has a developing a very nice black eye.

  
     “Oh, Stevie what did he say this time?”

  
     “Y/n why would you think that? I was just walking over to meet you and Buck, minding my own business when Rick just walked into me. He wanted me to say sorry, I told him no.” he laughed off his miss fortune. “You know me Y/N I don’t apologize unless it was my fault.” You shake your head as you helped him off the ground. You hear a soft groan behind you. You both turn to see Bucky slowly walking towards you. Glance past him and see Rick laying on the ground. 

  
You have been friends with these two knuckleheads for as long as you can remember. You were a couple months older than Steve but younger than Bucky. Your mother was their mothers best friend. The friendship translated down to the three of you. Since you were in diapers you have been watching out for Bucky and Steve. Being the nurse to Steve and the confidant to Bucky. When Bucky reached you, you couldn’t help but show your sarcasm.

  
     “What Bucky you couldn’t let him, at least, walk home?”

  
     “Now doll where the fun in that? Besides, he was a punk.” The three of you start walking towards your house to get cleaned up. You’re about half way to your stoop when you hear someone call out.

  
     “Steve Rodgers you better watch your back because next time you won’t have your boy wonder and your pretty little princess to protect you!” Rick screamed out.  
The boys looked at each other then looked at you.

  
You slowly walk over to rick with a sly smile across your lips. You hear the boys whisper to each other, “He shouldn’t have said that.” “Yeah, he really shouldn’t have said that.”  
     “You know Rick, Steve has more kindness in his pinky than you do in your entire body, and he doesn’t need me to take you, just like you really shouldn’t have called me a princess.” Right then you knee him in between the legs then when he kneeled down you socked him square in the face. He falls back out cold and you turned around to see you boys with grins a mile wide on their faces.

  
     “That’s my girl.” Bucky wraps one arm around your shoulder while the other is supporting Steve. Bucky’s touch always makes you feel better even when you’re at your darkness times. You loved you boys and wouldn’t change your life for anything. Little did you know in the years to come your world would get turned upside down.  
   

1943

  
     “Y/N! Have you seen Steve?” You are drawn out of your trance by the familiar voice of one of your best friends. You look to try and spot the voice, then turn back to the poster encouraging men to join the army. You feel a hand on your should and turn to see Bucky in military uniform. While the sight of him in the uniform made your heart flutter, the reality of what that means fills you with sadness.

  
     “So where are you off to?” You ask with a small smile.

  
     “I ship out tomorrow to the 107th,” He replies in an almost equal amount of sadness in his voice. You knew that if there wasn’t a war going on than Bucky would never enlist. He only fought to protect those he loved but he felt duty-bound just like all the other men in New York and the country to join the fight and protect the freedom. You wish you could do more to do your part. You had heard rumors about women disguising themselves as men and try to enlist. You never heard anyone actually going far, most of them get caught in the physical or the first week in basics. You knew that it was illegal but deep down you wanted to try and go. If your best friend was getting shipped out possibly to his death then you wanted to go to, fight along with them, representing your country. You dust off his should and take a long look into his blue eyes.

  
     “You know Buck I wish that they would let girls enlist.” He looks down at your hands and sighs knowing where this talk his going.  
     “Y/N your just as bad as Steve. You both are so eager to go over and die. Why can’t you too just be happy that you won’t ever have to see the horrors of war.”  
     “But Bucky...I...”

  
     “No Y/N, you don’t need to be over there. You are needed here to take care of your ma and Steve. Speaking of Steve have you seen him?” Buck looks around to see if he can see Steve’s fragile little body. You felt kind of bad for Steve’s unfortunate health issue. He has the spirit of a warrior but doesn’t have the body to make the difference that he wants. You turn to start looking yourself when you hear the all too familiar sounds of a fight. You and Bucky exchange looks and start walking towards the sounds coming from the alleyway.

  
     You both turn the corner to see Steve grab trash can lid to defend himself from yet another bully. And before Bucky even made a move you lunge over to the man grab him.  
“Pick on someone your own size!” You saic before you clock him straight in the jaw. Taken by surprise, he blindly swings his right arm, which you easily dodge, and respond with your signature knee to the gut to send him sprawling on the concrete. He gets up and runs away. You turn back to Steve and see Bucky helping him up.

  
    “Sometimes I think you like getting punched,” Bucky says smoothly to Steve.

  
     “I had him on the ropes,” He responds with a groan. You notice a small piece of paper fall out of Steve’s jacket. Knowing what it is, you ask, “How many times is this?” You view the document that states that Steve wasn’t fit for duty. You notice he changed his location, you couldn’t help but giggle at what he put “So you’re from ____ now.” Bucky chimes in with “You know that it is illegal to lie on your enlistment form.”

  
     “But seriously? Jersey?” you smile. You noticed Steve look over Bucky and realize that he had his orders. Steve asked, “You get your orders?”

  
     “The 107th Sargent James Barnes shipping out to England first thing tomorrow.” You all are quite before Steve shakes his head. He feels the same way as you, that he should be going too. Bucky deciding that there was enough depression in the air grabs your and Steve’s arms and walks you out of the alley. He looks over to Steve and says, “Come on we got to get you guys cleaned up!”

  
     “Why where are we going?” You ask.

  
Bucky hands Steve a newspaper and replies

  
     “The future!”


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America's favorite trio goes to the future. There Steve and the reader make a life changing decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys, I have been working on this story a while. Finally, it is ready and posted! Feel free to comment and I hope you all like it!.

After getting Steve cleaned up the three of you walk towards the world’s fair presented by Stark industries. There were booth as far as the eye could see. At the center of the fair was a stage surrounded by tons of people. You see a group two girls and another man in uniform standing in front of the information stand, one of the girls waved her hand and called out to Bucky.

You and Steve groaned at the sight. 

Bucky and Steve were just talking about Steve getting a girl, and you a guy. “What did you tell them about us?” you asked. 

“Only the good stuff.” He replies as he embraces them and gave introductions. You resist the urge to sigh and cry. You appreciate the gesture but deep down you had a crush on Bucky. You knew that Bucky would never see you the same way so you never mentioned it, but Steve knew. Somehow no matter how hard you tried to hide it Steve always knew.   
Your date Private Dan Jones seemed nice, but you were always awkward around new people especially men. The six of you walked towards the Modern Marvel’s pavilion to watch the featured presentation of Howard Stark’s new invention. You were all in awe as the car lifted off the stage and seemed to defy gravity. Then all of a sudden the car crashes down back onto the stage. Everyone laughs and you can see stark’s worried face. You continue to walk around to the different tents and had a great time. Then you spot the recruitment tent and your heart got heavy. You see Steve heading towards the booth and you decide to follow. As you walk to me Steve an idea popped into your head. What if you disguised yourself as a man? You have heard rumors about brave girls trying to enlist. Those stories never seemed to end well but you knew there was a chance. So you had devised a plan to steal some clothes and fake an enlistment form. You caught up to Steve as he was walking around the gallery at the front of the tent. You both walk around quietly then Bucky came up behind you both. 

“Hey, you two you are kind of missing the point of a triple date.” Bucky told you both. “ we were thinking about going out dancing.” When you looked around you saw your “date” schmoozing with another girl, and while it stung, your mind was on other things.   
“Well, Bucky I guess it will have to be just you and Steve, considering my date has left the building.” Bucky looks at you confused then spots Private Dan. You could see the flip turn and you knew he was going in for a fight. 

“Bucky relax. I am a little tired anyway and am probably going to head home.” You say with your most soothing voice. you always thought it was your secret super power. When you used that voice you could defuse any situation. Bucky and Steve were somewhat immune to it considering it only worked half of the time. but when you saw the tension ease in his shoulders you knew he was calming down. 

“You can go ahead I’ll catch up,” Steve said. You and Bucky both looked at him knowing what he was going to do.

“You really going to do this again?” Bucky asked. 

Steve just shrugs and says “Well it’s a fair. I’m gonna try my luck.”

You kept quite knowing that you were planning on doing the same thing. 

“As who Steve from Ohio. They’ll catch you. Worse they will actually take you. Steve this isn’t a back alley. It’s war.” 

“I know it’s a war,” Steve said back. 

“Why are you so keen to fight?” Bucky asked. “there are so many important jobs.” 

This is where you drew the line and spoke up. “Bucky what do you want us to do collect scrap metal in our little red wagons? We shouldn’t have to sit in factories. Come on Bucky there are men laying down their lives. And I wish that women could enlist to because I would be the first one in line and Steve has no right to do any less than them.” You ended your little rant with a sigh. Steve and Bucky just looked at you, Steve with pride that you stood up for him and Bucky with what could hurt that you want to go and risk your life. 

“Bucky that is what you don’t understand. This isn’t about me or (Y/N).”

“Right cause to two have nothing to prove.” The three of you just looked at each other, all wanting to say so much but none being able to find the words. 

“Hey sarge are we going dancing?” the girls called from the front. Bucky sighs and calls back “Yes we are!” Bucky turns back to the two of you and smiles. 

“Just don’t do anything stupid until I get back.” 

“How can we? You are taking all the stupid with you.” Steve replies back. 

Bucky shacks his head and walks back to the two of you. 

“You two are punks.” 

“Jerk.” Bucky brings you both into a group hug.

“Be careful.” You say as Bucky turns to walk back to the girls 

Steve calls out to him “don’t win the war till I get there!” 

Bucky turns and salutes you and Steve then meets the girls and walks off. 

Once Bucky left to meet the girls Steve left you to go wait in line. This gave you the opportunity to grab some clothes and wrap your body. Little did you know that there was someone watching your every move. Once you looked like you could have fooled your own mother you went and stood in line as well. There were tons of men waiting in line but it seemed to move by quickly and next thing you knew you were in one of the examination rooms. 

“Ok son I am going to need you to strip down and get on the scale.” 

“Sounds good.” You replied confidentially. You father always told you to fake it till you made it. While you were sure this wasn’t what he meant you took his words in stride. When you undid your shirt the doctor gave you a strange look. 

“I was helping my ma move into a new place, and low and behold clumsy me fell and tore up my chest. My doc says that I could enlist and that the wound would heal before I got assigned to a unit.” 

The lie was so smooth that you almost fooled yourself. The doctor gave you another once over and then told you to wait there. Fear crept into your mind and doubled when an MP came into the room. You tried to stay calm figuring out what you were going to say to get out of this. Maybe they will let you off with a warning. Then another man came in and looked at your file. He dismissed the guard and looked at you. 

“I saw you outside in the gallery.” You froze. You knew you were done for and waited quietly until your punishment. “I saw a spark that few people have and especially women. I believe that anyone should be able to fight to for what they believe in.” He could see the confuse on your face. 

“Dr. Abraham Erskine, I represent the strategic Scientific Reserve.” You stand up and give him your true name given the fact you knew he knew you were a woman. 

“Now MS (Y/N) I don’t care that you are a woman I am interested in the fact that as a woman you wanted to try and enlist. I have to ask you one question, though. Do you want to kill Nazis?” 

You were so frozen that you didn’t even hear the question. “what?” you said back confused 

He restated the question. “Do you want to kill Nazis?” 

You thought about the question long and hard. 

“I don’t like seeing the people I love get hurt. I don’t like seeing other get hurt due to bullies. No, I don’t want to kill Nazis, I just want to protect my loved ones and others who cannot protect themselves.” 

He gave a look that was a mix of pride and certainty. 

“I know that the country doesn’t want women to go to war but we have all these big strong men fighting and maybe we need a women’s perspective. I am giving you one chance.” You laugh at his joke and smiled relieved that you weren’t going to jail and happy that you were going to help Bucky and your country.   
He told you to get dressed and meet him outside. “Now where are you from MS (L/N),” you smiled back and told him that you were from Brooklyn. He smiled like he knew a secret then stamped a new form giving you the fit to join the war. Steve walked out of a different changing room and the shock on Steve’s face was priceless. The Doctor told you to report to a base in new jersey for training and then left. 

There was so much to talk about between you and Steve but for now, you just looked at each other and embraced each other. 

“(Y/N) I always knew you were crazy. And leave it to you to find a way to join the war.” 

“Oh Steve, I just wanted to serve my country and protect my loved ones. Besides Bucky told me to keep an eye on you.” that made him laugh and you both headed out to the exhibition heading off together into the unknown. 

Time jump 

The next morning you went to the train station to see Bucky off. You weren’t going to tell him what you and Steve did. All that was going to do was worry him more and he needed to focus on coming back in one piece. You two walk in silence till you reached the platform. Bucky turns to you and just looks at you like he was trying to memorize your face. The weight of the moment made your eyes tear up and one tear escaped down your cheek. Bucky brushed the tear away and said “Oh come doll don’t shed any tears for me. I will be back sooner than you think.” 

The chance that you might never see him again gave you the courage to finally tell him how you felt. 

“Bucky ever since we were kids, it’s been you, Steve and me against the world. We watched each other and grew up knowing that we were always going to be together. As the years went on our friendship grew into something more.” At this point, you were fighting the tightness in your throat trying to say what you felt. 

“I knew you only saw me as a friend but I just wanted you to know that I have always thought of you as something more. I love you James Buchanan Barnes, and I couldn’t live knowing that I never told you how I felt and something happened to you.” 

You looked down not darning to look him in the face. Next thing you heard was a thump and two hands cupping your face drawing you into a kiss. You mind went blank and your arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss was broken by the sound of the 5-minute whistle. You pulled away out of breath and stared at each other. 

“(Y/N) I have always loved you to. I have just been too much of a coward to say it first. Now I have even more of reason to come back home, to you and make you the happiest women in all of New York.” 

You couldn’t stop smiling and gave him another kiss. You time was running short and soon he had to get on the train. He found his seat and opened the window calling out to you.   
“I love you (Y/N)! we shall meet again soon!” 

Your smile faltered slightly knowing that you might not be here when he gets back but you both had each other and that was going to get you through the war.


	3. Move! Move! Move!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and steve finally get their wish and are in the army. They both work hard to show that they are the people for the experiment.

The day has come. The day you and Steve have been waiting for since the beginning of the war. You step off the bus at the SSR training camp. You and Steve were trying to contain yourselves because acting like school girls is not the best first impression. You both were drawn out of your worlds by a screaming colonel. 

“Dr.Erskine! What the hell kind of a fool do you take me for! You brought women and a walking stickman on to my army base!” 

“Colonel Phillips you said I could bring any candidates I choose. They will go through training just like any other soldier and then if I like what they represent I will choose them.” You fight not to shrink back in intimidation of the colonel. But you fight through your fear and stand up straight looking at the colonel when he looks over you and Steve. 

“Fine! But if they are not picked then they are on the first bus back to the tiny no-name town they came from you got me, Doctor?”   
“Of course.” And with that, he walks away. The doctor turns to you and gives you few words of advice and sends you and Steve off to get changed and start your first day of training. 

*** time skip***

You and Steve look at each other and look around to the other recruits training here. There was a man next to you that was just oozing arrogance.   
“Hey doll face, why are you not in the mess hall or infirmary catering to big strong men like me.” Ugh, you almost punched him in the face right there but before you even had a chance to act, a young British woman calls you to attention and introduces herself as agent Carter. In just the way she carries herself you knew you wanted to be just like her.   
The arrogant man spoke up and out of turn saying “What’s with the accent, Queen Victoria? Between you and the doll face next to me, I am wondering where I am because I thought I was signing up with the U.S army.” He gave what you could guess was his “charming” smile.   
“what’s your name soldier?” she asked the man. 

“Gilmore Hodge, Your majesty.” 

“Step forward Hodge, and you recruit.” It took you a minute to realize she was talking to you. You step forward not knowing what was going to happen next.   
“And what is your name recruit?”

“L/N, Ma’ me, Y/N L/N.” you replied. 

“Now Hodge turn to L/N and put your right foot forward.” He turns to you and asks   
“ooh you going to make us wrestle?” you looked to agent carter to silently ask what you were supposed to do? With one look you knew. You turned on your secret weapon and plotted your strike. 

“Well, soldier we could do that.” You say in your irresistible voice “or you could so Agent Carter and me some respect.” You could see your persuasion take root and then bam you give him your signature knee to the gut, and as he turned in pain he was met with Agent Carter's fist. Hodge dropped like a pile of bricks and you and agent cater shared a proud glance and you fell back into line. On the way, you looked over to Steve and he was tried very hard to not bust a gut laughing.   
“Agent Carter!” and with that booming voice, everyone came to attention.   
“colonel Philips.” Agent carter said while saluting. 

The colonel looks to Hodge who was still on the ground and said “I see that you are breaking in the candidates. That’s good.” With a glance down at the ground, he gives an order “get your ass up out of that dirt, and stand in that line at attention till somebody comes tells you what to do.” 

Hodges finally stands at attention “yes sir!” he calls out in a voice that shows he is trying to salvage his ego. 

After looking over Hodge Colonel Philips goes into his speech about having the best men and winning the war. You couldn’t help but notice the way he stopped and looked at you and Steve when he talked about having the best men. he looks over to the doctor then continues his speech describing what the SSR is and its goals for the future.   
“at the end of this week, we will choose that pair. These two will be the first in a breed of super soldiers. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell.”   
With that over, we go straight into training. It was like nothing that you have ever seen. You had to climb a ropes course, carry your rifle through the mud under barbed wire. You felt terrible for Steve because all of the other recruits were picking on him, especially Hodges. Steve got stuck in the ropes course and the drill sergeant was just screaming at him. But you could only admire Steve for his determination and you hope that you could be as strong as him one day.   
Now, every morning our group hits the trails for a 5-mile run. About half way through the run you see a car waiting by the flag pole with a driver and agent cater waiting. The drill sergeant calls the troops to halt. 

“that flag means we are only at the halfway point. the person to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter.” With that, all the men rush the pole trying to reach the top. Meanwhile, you go and check on Steve to see if he was ok. You both catch your breath and look at the pole. You both see the easiest way to get the flag and climbing the pole wasn’t it. you and Steve looked at each other internally debating who should go get the flag.   
“Steve you go get it and get the ride back. You deserve it,” you smile at him.   
“You sure?” he asks

“yes now go!” 

The drill sergeant calls everyone back into formation. All except for Steve who walks up the pole and bends down to pull out the pin that was hold up the pole. When the pole fell everyone’s faces dropped and you could see agents caters face smirking from the car. Steve grabbed the flag and got into the car with Agent cater and they drove off. You smiled the rest of the run knowing that one good thing happened to Steve during this training. 

The days go on and it's finally the day where they would announce who would be the first to receive the serum. Agent carter was running the training session and you could see the doctor and the colonel discussing by the ammo truck. You turn and focus back on completely the jumping jacks when all of a sudden you where someone yell grenade! While everyone runs for cover out and Steve rush towards the grenade and dog pile on top of it shielding everyone else. After a few minutes, you and Steve unwrap and you look up at agent carter, the doctor and colonel Philips. 

“Was this a test?” you ask out of breath from the situation. 

You and Steve look up to see the doctor with a smirk and the colonel looking irritated. You thought you heard the colonel say something about Steve being skinny and the fact that you were a woman while he storms away. 

Later after dinner the colonel and doctor came into the mess hall. They announced that you and Steve were chosen for the experiment. You had to stay calm so you didn’t give away how excited you were that you were chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad that this story is being so well received. I know that I am not the best with grammar and I was beyond happy that you guys want to see more. Hopefully, I can get a few more chapters before I go back to school.


	4. The Way to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader and steve get a pep talk from the doctor and are driven to the secret location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that I am going to keep each chapter around 1000-2000 words. I try to look for good stopping points within the movie. I try to put as much actual dialogue into the story as possible. I fully understand that marvel owns the rights to these characters. I hope you guys like the story so far and I am really excited to keep going with it.

You and Steve just looked at each other in shock. The recruits that actually liked you came over and wished you good luck. Then they went back to their barracks to start packing for the next step in their assignment. You and Steve go back to your barracks and just sit there. 

“Steve.” You say just above a whisper. 

“Yeah (Y/N)” he replies. 

“We did it, Steve. We actually did it. the sickly boy and a tomboy girl made it not only into the army but made it into a secret program that is going to change the war.” You say out of breath from talking too fast. It was just so mind boggling that you could barely comprehend it. 

“I know (y/n) but whatever happens just, know that I could never have made it through without your support. And just know that with the two of there is nothing we can’t do.” 

“Oh Steve!” you reached over to hug your best friend. You both just sit there holding each other. Both so unsure of the future so you just hold each other knowing that as long as the two of you had each other you can come out of anything on top. The sound of someone coming into the barracks broke you two apart. You look up you see that Dr. Erskine had walked into the room with what looked like a bottle of liquor and three glasses. You gave a light smile and greeted the good doctor. 

“You two can’t sleep?” he asks. 

"We got the jitters,” Steve replied. 

The doctor smiles back and replies “me too” 

There was one thing that was nitpicking in the back of your mind, and you can you imagine that Steve is wondering the same thing. 

“Can I ask you a question doctor?” you ask. 

“Just one?” you suppress a giggle and continue. 

“Why us?” you ask 

Dr. Erskine glances down at the bottle he brought in.   
“I suppose that is the only question that matters.” He goes into a side story about the liquor he brought with him. He tells you what he feels about the war and his view of how the war has affected Germany. He talks about how Hitler himself found him and he’s work. the doctor looks at you. 

“He says ‘you. you will make us strong.’ I was not interested so he sends the head of hydra, which is his research division lead by a brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Schmidt is an ambitious member of Hitler’s inner circle. He and Hitler both share a passion for the occult power and Teutonic myth. One difference between Hitler and Schmidt is that Hitler uses these fantasies to inspire is people. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. He is convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about the formula and what it could do he could not resist. He must become that superior man.” The doctor finishes his story and Steve asks 

"Did it make him stronger?”

“Yes but there were other effects. The serum wasn’t ready but more important the man. The serum amplifies everything, so good becomes great, bad becomes worst.” He looks at the two of you and smiles. 

“This why you two were chosen. Because a strong person who has known power all his life can lose respect for that power, a weak person knows the value of strength and knows compassion.” You could feel the doctor’s words taking root in your minds. 

“Thanks,” Steve answered

“I think.” You replied 

Dr. Erskine pointed to the bottle and glasses he had set down and pours you all glasses. He looks back up and says “no matter what happens tomorrow you two must promise me one thing.” You both shake your heads waiting for the promise. “that you two will stay who you are, not perfect soldiers but good people.” Steve lifts his glass and so do you for a toast. 

“To the little guys” you toast. 

The three of you bring your glasses together and are about to drink. All of a sudden the doctor grabs your cups and says “no, no, wait. What am I doing? You two procedures tomorrow. No fluids.” He pours Steve and your drinks into his cup. 

“All right. We’ll drink it after.” You say with a smile. 

The doctor shrugs his shoulders and says “No, I don’t have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? I drink it now.” And he drinks the three shot glass of schnapps. 

After the talk with Dr. Erskine you and Steve finishing packing your bags and went to bed. The next morning you and Steve were greeted by Agent Carter and escorted to a travel car to head into the city. You start to drive in Brooklyn and a wave of nostalgia hit you. Steve gives a sad smile and started talking to himself. 

“I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And in that parking lot and behind that diner. Either my best friend Bucky or (y/n) would as come and get involved. Probably getting beat up worse than I would have.” Steve looks down into his lap. 

“Did you two have something against running away?” Agent Carter asked. 

"You start running they'll never let you stop." you say

“You stand up and push back. They can’t say no forever right.” Steve finishes your train of thought. 

You can see that agent carter knows exactly what you were talking about. 

“I know little about what that is like. To have every door shut in your face.” 

You can see Steve lining up to be his awkward self saying. 

“I guess I just don’t know why you’d or (Y/N) want to join the army.   
Since you both are beautiful dames.Or… women. An agent and a soldier. Not a dame. You both are beautiful, but…” Steve trials off not knowing how to dig himself out of the hole he put himself in. Agent Carter looks over to you and asks.   
“He has no idea how to talk to women does he?” you laugh and sigh. 

“I think this is the longest conversation he has had with any other women other than me.”   
“Women aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on.” 

“You two must have danced?” 

“Asking other people to dance was always so terrifying.” You responded 

“Plus these last few years it hasn’t seem to matter much. We figured we would wait. 

“For what?”

“The right partner,” Steve replied. 

In that moment you thought back to Bucky. Your one and only partner. You hope he is still safe. You received one letter that he had sent to you before you went to training. You never showed Steve because you were afraid of what he would say, both about the fact that he would worry about him and the fact you two were seeing each other. Bucky was on your mind the rest of the ride to the location, which was an antique building. You recognized the building for it was one that your grandmother had visited frequently. 

You exit the car and look around. you spot these two men leaning against one of the other cars. You have a bad feeling about them, but you chalk it up to nerves. 

“What are we doing here? Steve asks 

“Follow me” was Agent Carters only reply 

You, Steve and Agent Carter entered the building and were greeted by an elder woman. 

“Wonderful weather this morning isn’t it?” she asked 

“Yes but I always carry an umbrella.” Agent Carter replied. The women walks over to the counter and presses a button. 

Then you look towards a side wall that begins to open and reveals a secret bunker. You and Steve share a quick glance to each other and follow Agent Carter into the unknown.


	5. The Serum Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Steve go through the serum process and tragic events unfold.

You enter the bunker and see other army personnel milling around you even saw some women workers. You thought to yourself yeah they maybe be in the army but none of them will see any combat. You knew they were helping in their own way but you wanted to make a bigger difference then shuffling papers. You still respected them as you walked by. You pass a viewing room filled with important looking military leaders then walked out on the balcony looking over to a giant laboratory. When you stepped into the room all work stopped and everyone looked up to see you and Steve. 

Down on the ground, you see two pod-like machines which you guess where the machines that were going to change yours and Steve’s lives forever. You follow Agent Carter down the stairs and are greeted by Dr. Erskine. As you and Steve shake his hand a flash goes off and you see that it was a flash of a camera. 

“Please, not now.” The doctor shoos the camera away from you. you walk over to the pods and are greeted by an unexpected face. 

“You two ready?” he asks and both you and Steve give a small nod. 

“Mr. Stark meet Steve Rodgers and (Y/N) (L/N).” the doctor introduces Steve and you, you shake his hand and realize why so many women fancied him. He is a very attractive man and you can see his eyes lingered for longer than he should have. You blush slightly and turn towards the doctor. 

“Steve, (y/N) take off your shirt your tie and your hat. (Y/N) you can leave your undershirt on.” You can see Steve look back to Agent Carter and you glance to Mr. Stark. You take off your cloths and go into your perspective pods. The machine dwarfs Steve. You being only 2 inches taller were also oversize by the machine. 

“Comfortable?” the doctor asks looking down at you and Steve.  
You giggle and Steve comments on how it is a little big. The doctor has his own laugh. 

“You save us any of that schnapps?” you ask. Dr. Erskine looks at you and replies “Not as much as I should have. Sorry next time. Mr. Stark how are your levels?” 

“Levels at 100%.” He calls out. 

“Good.” 

“We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn but we are ready. As we’ll ever be.” Howard Stark responds. 

“Agent Carter, don’t you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?”

“Yes of course,” she says as she gives a final look to you and Steve. Once you and Steve get settled the doctor grabs a microphone and begins addressing the crowd. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace.” As Dr. Erskine is talking the lab workers begin strapping you into the machine. 

“You are very brave.” You hear one of the female workers whisper to you. this gave you a since of pride the for a moment overcame your fears.

“We begin with a series of microinjections into the subject’s majors muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. Then to stimulate growth the subjects will be saturated with Vita- Rays.” The workers give you a shot and you here the doctor say it was only penicillin. 

“Serum infusion begins in five… four… three…two…one.” The pads lock onto your arms and legs and your breath begins to speed up. You focus on keeping it slow but you can feel the serum rush into your body. The machine then begins to move into a standing position and the panels incased you. Dr. Erskine checks on you to make sure you both are ok. The only thing that comes to your mind to say back is “I guess it’s a good thing that I’m not claustrophobic.” The doctor laughs and you hear him sigh. 

“We will proceed.”

Everything you hear is muffled in the pod then you are surrounded by the light of the vita-rays. You can feel the rays increasing in strength. You try to keep yourself from screaming but it felt like you were being cooked alive. Everything from your toes to your scalp was on fire. You couldn’t take it anymore. You let out a bloody scream and you could hear faintly Steve’s cry. 

You heard shouting and you screamed out “No! Don’t I can do this!” you couldn’t hear much but people were in awe because you can Steve called out the same thing at the same time. then as fast as the light came it was gone leaving you in a state of exhaustion and sweat. You try and catch your breath while the pod doors open. Workers help you down as you were too exhausted to stand on your own. Steve and you look at each other with smiles. 

“We did it, Steve!” 

Agent Carter goes up to Steve and Howard looks over to you. 

“How do you feel?” he asks.

“Taller.” You say. 

You try and feel your body. Your muscles are toned and you can see through someone glasses your height wasn’t the only thing that had grown. Your body was proportioned to perfection. Everyone was excited at the success; no one saw what was coming next. 

The booth erupted into flames and you heard shots being fired. Everything erupted into chaos! You see someone on the ground and you and Steve rush over to see who it was while Agent Carter rushed out to go after the shooter. You both bend to and see that it was dr. Erskine. He points to your hearts and the message was clear. Agent Carter rushed out to go after the shooter. You and Steve look at each other knowing what you have to. you run up the stairs seeing the destruction that this man left. 

Steve pushes Agent carter out of the way of a car and you both run out into the street. You could feel every muscle in your body burning as you run faster and faster. you and Steve turn the corner and the momentum flew Steve into a store window. If you weren’t trying to catch a killer, you would have laughed at the sight. Steve catches up and you track the car to one of the shipping yards. 

The gunman is still firing at you and Steve so you take cover behind a crashed car door, slowly advancing on him. you see the gunman fall into a group of tourist and grabs a little boy and takes him hostage. You and Steve procced with caution trying to keep the boy alive. You peek around the corner ducking when the man fires his gun. You step out from behind the wall. 

“Wait don’t!” what you see happen is the man’s face go slack like you had a pull on him. you go slow trying to keep whatever hold you had on him. It feels like even your secret superpower got enhanced, you knew that you would have to watch how you talked for a while. Steve steps out to follow your lead but the movement breaks the hold and the man tossed the little boy into the water. Steve rushes the man while you jump in the water to save the child. Once you got him back to his mother you see Steve standing above the man who was dead. Not knowing what else to do expect for wait till agent carter arrives with the police you and Steve look at each other seeing for the first time what the serum has transformed you into. 

Once the mess was cleaned up and the body was taken away to be examined you and Steve were taken back to the bunker. You both sit on an examination table getting blood drawn. 

“Think you got enough? You ask. 

“Any hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code.  
But without Dr. Erskine it will take years.” 

“He deserved more than this.” Steve said solemnly. 

“If it could work only once he’d be proud it was the two of you.” the three of you gave one look around then proceed to see the colonel and the senator. They were taking about hydra and their advanced weapons. 

“What is Hydra?” you hear the senator ask. 

“Hydra is the Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he had much bigger ambitions.” Agent Carter recalled. 

“While what are we going to do about it?” he asks. 

The colonel mentioned how he talk to the president this morning, “as of today the SSR is being retasked, we are taking the fight to hydra, Agent Carter pack your bags, you too stark. We are flying out to London tonight.” 

“Sir,” you ask as the colonel as he walks by. 

“If you are going after Schmidt we want it.” the colonel turns to look at you and Steve. 

“You two are an experiment. You are going to Alamogordo.”

“The serum worked,” Steve said. 

“I asked for an army and all I got was you two. You are not enough.” The colonel gives his final word leaving you and Steve disappointed. The senator walks up to you and begins to speak. 

“With all due respect to the colonel. I think we are missing the point. I’ve seen you two in action. More importantly, the country’s seen it.” he asks for the paper and you can see you and Steve on the front page.  
The head line reads ‘Nazis in New York Mystery pair saves child!’

“Recruitment has been around the block your picture hit the newsstands. You don’t take those symbols and them in a lab.” The senator grabs your shoulders and walks you towards the door. 

“Don’t you two want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?”

“Sir that’s all we want.” You reply 

“Then congratulations you two just got promoted.” The senator shakes your hands and walks out leaving you and Steve with a sense of hope. Little did you know what the senator truly had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have developed a Captian binge. We are getting so close to my favorite part of the movie and I just can't wait to write it. I think I am going to write another chapter tonight and have it posted. that chapter we will be half way through the movie. My new goal is to have the whole movie typed and posted by the time I go back to school in three weeks.
> 
> Once I am in school I chance of me posting with be very low. Most likely not posting anything until winter break. I will continue into winter soldier and after that civil war. I might work on the avengers movies in their own series, but they will be mentioned in the main work. I am so glad you all have enjoyed this story and I look forward to writing more!


	6. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tour and torture begin for steve and the reader.

“Steve I don’t know if I can do this.” You say backstage. With one look to Steve, you know that he was feeling the same way. The senator’s assistant comes up behind the two of you giving you a pep talk.

“Nothing to it you guys. You sell a few bonds. Bonds buy bullets. Bullets kill Nazis. Bing Bang Boom. You’re American Heroes.” 

“It’s just not how we pictured getting there.” Steve sat as he puts on his hat. 

“The senator has a lot of pull up on the hill. If you guys play ball with us, you’ll be leading your own platoon in no time. Here take your shield and whip.” He gives you and Steve your props as the music begins to rise. you hear the chorus girls singing the song. 

“Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank.” You read off of Steve’s shield. 

“But there still is a way all of us can fight!” Steve finishes the line. You both walk up to the edge of the stage in time with the song.

“Series E defense bonds! Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy’s gun!” You break over to opposite sides for the girls to come up to center stage. 

For the following months, everyday was filled with photo shoots with children, senator and other people to help sell the bonds. You and Steve were stars of your own films portraying the war. After getting used to the press you began to think back to all the girls who thought you were never going to be good enough for anything. You wanted to say look at 'me now! I have tons of people, especially men waiting hours in line for a picture with me!' 

Steve and yourself were icons, everyone wanted to meet Captain and Lt America. You saw a shift in Steve after a while. he was still his awkward self but now there was more of a confident aura about him. One night after the show a woman came up to Steve wanting an autograph and he looked like he was a different person. With each show, the crowds seemed to be growing. There is one part in the show that the kids really like. 

“We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can’t do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents” Steve calls out   
“That’s where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love. Keep our boys armed and ready and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us.” 

With that line, you take out your whip and strike the actor playing Hitler who pops out behind the line of girls. This made the kids squeal with joy. You and Steve rotate who knocks out Hitler when you go to a different city. The fame you two were getting was spreading like wildfire. Whenever there was a premier of your films you and Steve would just look at each other and give a small smile over the applause coming from the people. It didn’t feel like you were doing a lot but if the bonds were going to the men overseas, to Bucky then you were happy to keep doing the shows. 

After touring the country, they told you that you were going to England to tour the allied countries. The hope of seeing Bucky lifted both yours and Steve’s spirits. You fly out to England and meet some of the generals and other high ranked officials. They give you a tour of the camp and from what you see this was nothing like you had imagined. Everything looked like the color was just sucked out of the air. The ground was pure mud due to the near constant rain in the region. Every person you saw looked beaten down but still had the will to fight. The officers lead you to the stage for the show. 

From behind the curtain you see, the troops begin to fill up the open space in front of the stage. Your eyes scan for the familiar blue eyes of the man you love. the stage person told you that it was time to go out on stage so you and Steve get into your spots and begin the show. After it was finished the girls left the stage leaving you ant Steve to address the soldiers. 

“How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?” Steve says over the microphone. He was met with silence from the soldiers. You looked around and not one of them was smiling.   
‘okay, you thought to yourself. 

“We need a volunteer!” you say next. Somewhere in the crowd, a soldier called back “we already volunteered! How do you think we got here?” that made them laugh!

“Get off the stage! Leave the Lt and bring back the girls!” they called out   
Flustered Steve looks around not knowing what to do. 

“I think they only know the one song but we will see what we can do.” You say try to ease the building tension. 

“You do that sweetheart!” they reply. A voice you recognized as Hodge from training commented sarcastically about your outfits. 

“Come on guys we’re all on the same team here!” Steve sighed. 

“Hey Lt sign this!” a soldier cried out, he turned around and show you his backside. You looked away and Steve bellowed “hey now that is not appropriate.” 

In response, they started throwing food up onto stage driving you behind Steve’s shield off in shame. The girls go back out happy to give the boys another show and are met with roaring applause. Walking off the stage you thought about how you could have tested your stronger persuasive powers but you quickly dismissed it because it would have been wrong to manipulate them in that way. Plus, you had no idea if it would even work against so many people at once. You and Steve walk back heads lowered in shame. The assistant told you not to worry. They will warm up to you, but somehow you didn’t really believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know how to do the show part. I hope you guys like the way I wrote this.


	7. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve and the reader get into the hydra base to rescue the men.

Now when you and Steve had down time you both just sat under a tent for it had started to rain. You were reading a book and Steve was drawing in his sketchbook. You looked over and see it was you and him expressed as dancing monkeys. He couldn’t be closer to the truth. You hear steps coming up behind and a sweet voice. 

“Hello Steve, Y/N,” Agent Carter said. You both looked but and were surprised to see her. 

“Hi,” you said.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Officially I am not here at all.” She said curtly. 

“That was quite a performance you to gave.” 

“Yeah. We kind of had to improvise a little bit the crowds we are used to are usually more…” Steve trailed off. 

“Twelve.” You finished his thought. 

“From what I understand you two are America new hope.” 

“Bond sales take a 10% bump in every state we visit.” You tell her 

“Is that senator Brandt I hear?” 

“At least he has us doing this. Phillips would have had us stuck in a lab.” Steve replied.

“And these are your only two options? Lab rats or Dancing Monkeys?” she inquired. “You were meant for more than this you know.” 

With a knowing look, Steve just shakes his head. 

“You know for the longest time I dreamed about going overseas, severing my country. Now I finally have everything I have ever wanted and I am wearing tights.” 

“Same here Steve. I always wanted to be just as strong as you and Bucky and show that girls can do anything boys can do. Now instead of showing the world what I can do I am just another pin-up for propaganda.” 

All of a sudden you hear a car horn and turn to see a medical van pull up full of injured soldiers. You see them unloading a soldier on a stretcher you can’t help but comment. 

“They look like they have been through hell.” 

Agent Carter agreed “these men more than most,” she looked back to you and Steve and continued. “Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than 50 returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th. The rest were killed or captured.”

It seemed like your world just stopped.   
You and Steve turned slowly to look and each other both knowing something Agent carter didn’t. but she picked up that something wasn’t right.

“What?” 

“Come on” Steve and you said in unison as you rushed out of the tent towards the colonel. 

Once you get there you just start talking after you greet colonel Philips. 

“We need the causality list from Azzano.”

“You don’t get to give me orders, miss.”

“We just need one name Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th,” Steve asks. 

The colonel looks past you to agent carter. 

“You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won’t enjoy.” 

“Please tell us if he’s alive sir,” you say “B-A-R…” you start spelling but are cut off by the colonel. 

“I can spell.” He gets up from the desk and turns to the back. “I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count, but the name does sound familiar. I’m sorry.” He turns back to look to you.

Your heart shatters and you fight to stand on your feet and fight the urge to break. Steve reaches to your shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze knowing what you are feeling. Steve pushes past his grief and looks to the map on the wall.

“What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?” 

The colonel chuffs and says “yeah it’s called winning the war.”

This pulls you out as well, “But if you know where they are, why not at least,” and once again you get cut off by the colonel. Man, you are really getting annoyed by that. 

“They’re 30 miles behind the lines. Through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We’d lose more men than we’d save. But I don’t expect you two to understand that because you are chorus girls.” 

With a hard voice, you speak for both you and Steve “I think we understand just fine.”

The colonel walked past you and Steve, “Good then understand somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you two got someplace to be in 30 minutes.” 

“Yes sir, we do, ” Steve said. 

With one final look at the map, you and Steve walk out. 

You walk back to the stage and change into more battle worthy closes. You grab the 2 helmets that have the A on the front. You felt bad for all of a second for the girl who would be looking for her helmet come show time. with you and Steve milling around you didn’t hear agent carter walk up. 

“What do you plan to do walk to Austria?” she asks. 

“If that is what it takes.” Steve replies. 

“You both heard the colonel. Your friend is mostly likely dead.” With that, you heart squeezed a little tighter but you kept getting ready.

“You don’t know that.” You say more for yourself. 

“Even so, he’s devising a strategy. If he detects…” now it was your turn to cut someone off. 

“By the time he’s done that it could be too late.” 

“Guys” she calls out as you and Steve walk out towards a jeep. You load your gear into the back. You turn to Agent carter. 

“You told us that you thought we were meant for more than this. Did you mean that?”

She looked at the two of you with what could be called pride.   
“Every word.” 

“Then you got to let us go,” Steve said. As you climb into the car, Steve starts it up but agent carter offers a better offer. Soon you are at a private landing strip getting loaded into Howard starks private jet. 

Once the air Agent Carter tells you and Steve more information about the mission and how Stark was one of the best civilian pilots around. 

“You know you both will be in a lot of trouble when you land,” you point out. 

“And you won’t?” she counters. 

“Well where we are going if anybody yells at me, I can just shoot them.” Steve says trying to lighten the mood.”

“They will undoubtedly shoot back.” 

Steve looks at his shield and you at your whip “well let’s hope these are good for something.” You state. 

Stark turns his head back to you and says  
“Lt. how would you and agent carter like to stop somewhere for fondue when this is over?” 

You and Agent Carter stiffen up and look at each other. Steve knowing where your heart lies looks to agent carter and babbles something about them doing fondue. The agent just shakes it off and gives Steve a transponder, telling us to activate it when we were ready. Steve made a comment about its readiness then the sky began to light up with anti-aircraft missiles. 

You and Steve bolted to the side door and jumped out of the plane after telling agent carter to turn back and get out of the area.   
As a child, you never thought that you ever be jumping out of an airplane into enemy territory, but you loved the rush it gave you. once you landed you and Steve took off towards the direction of the factory. 

You sneak up to the factory and see a convoy entering it. you jump into the back of one of the van and were meet with two hydra agents. You and Steve quickly took care of them and soon were inside the compound. A guard came to check on our truck and Steve took him out with one blow of the shield. 

You left the docking area and snuck around trying to stay out of sight. You jumped onto one of the buildings and found a window into the factory. You walked up to a door and tapped to get the guards attention. When he opened the door you grabbed his face and tested your enhanced ability. 

“Hey, there soldier how to you feel about letting us in then laying down and going to sleep.” You say smoothly. He gave what you thought was a yes in German opened the door to let you and Steve in then laid down and fell asleep. 

Steve just looked at you in awe and to be honest you were in awe of yourself. But moving on you saw how big this factory was and how it was filled with these blue energy sources. Steve grabbed a smaller battery to take back to stark and you continued on your way. 

After getting the location of the soldiers from a work you and Steve quickly went to free them. Steve knocked out the guard and looked down into the cells. The prisoners got up and looked up at you. 

“Who are you to supposed to be?”

“We are Captain and Lt America,” Steve told them as you grabbed the keys to unlock the other people. Everyone filed out to circle around you and Steve. 

“Is there anyone else?” Steve asked. 

“We are looking for a sergeant James Barnes.” You told them.   
One of the prisoners told you of an isolation ward in the factory, but that no one has ever come back from it.” 

“All right,” Steve said “the tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give’em hell, Lt America will help lead you out. I will meet you in the clearing with anyone else I find,” with this announcement you protested. 

“Steve I should go with you to look for Bucky. You might need back up.” 

“I know that you want to be there when I find him but I will be fine. These soldiers need your help to get them out.” after a short stair down you agreed and started walking out expecting the soldiers to follow.

“Wait, do you two know what you are doing.” One asked.   
You and Steve looked at each other then back to the crowd. 

“Yeah. We’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times.” You say and with that, you break up into groups and start to attack the base from the inside and escape. With the soldiers and your whip, you managed to escape from the base with minimal loss. You have never been in a real battle before but it was like time stopped. Shots and screams seemed to engulf you anywhere you turned. A couple of the men got ahold of one of the tanks and started giving hydra a taste of their own medicine and with it the rest of the escape was easy. 

In the clearing, you got to know some of the men while you waited for Steve. You learned there were men from all over the US and Europe. After a while, you started to worry about Steve. You wondered whether or not he got caught in the explosion or if he found Bucky. You hear some of the men begin to cheer and you knew that Steve had come back. Now was the moment of truth as you weaved through the crowd. With each step, your heart was beating faster and faster until you ran out into the open. When you looked up the first thing you saw was the crystal blue eyes of your one and only Bucky. With tears in your eyes, the only thing you could say was…

“Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are officially half way through the movie! thanks for sticking with me through this.


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long walk gives you and Bucky lots of time to catch up.

“Bucky,” you couldn’t help but begin to tear up at the sight of him. 

“Y/N?” Bucky looked like he saw a ghost. “I thought you were smaller and what the hell are you even doing here?” You detected malice in his voice. You never thought bucky would be mad about seeing you. But in hindsight, you would be taken back if you saw your best friend completely changed like you and Steve were. He turns to look at Steve with a puzzled look but his attention was brought back to you for you rushed him and gave him a tight embrace. You could still smell the hint of his unique smell. The smell that was strictly Bucky, it was just like old times. Once he got over the shock of your changed height and well changed everything, his arms wrapped around your frame like you were going to disappear. 

“Bucky I thought you were dead.” You said into his shoulder.

“I know, I thought I was a goner too. But I made it just like I promised.” He said as one hand moved up to your head all the anger leaving his voice. You lean back and looked at him again, deciding it had been too long since you have kissed the man you loved. You put your hands on the side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. You could barely hear the calls and cries from the other men who were standing around watching your reunion. You couldn’t see Steve’s face but it was probably a mix of shock and pride that his two best friends finally got together. 

He never told you but one night Bucky did confess that he had to feel for you. But Bucky swore him to keep quiet because he didn’t want to lose one of his best friends if the feelings weren’t reciprocated. Obviously, the two of you had figured something out and he couldn’t be happier. You separate and look at Bucky with loving eyes, but know you can feel your face begin to burn with embarrassment. 

“So this is your famous (Y/N) Barnes. Your right she is quite a looker,” You hide back into Bucky trying to hide from your shame. Bucky wraps his arm around you and turns to Steve. 

“So Captain America do you have a plan for getting us back to base?” Bucky asked. Steve pulls out the transponder and you see that it has been shot out. You and steve gave each other a hard look knowing what you were going to have to do. 

You turn back to Bucky, “Well Barnes looks like we are walking!”   
The soldiers laughed and steve takes out his compass and starts to lead the men back to base. It was a long grueling walk but it was a great time to catch up with Bucky. 

“Y/N how did you even get into the army?” he asked. You sigh knowing that this conversation was going to happen. 

“You know that night you got me and steve dates and we went to the fair?” you can see him recall the night. 

“You mean the last night I was a free single man?” he chuckled.

“Yeah that night. Well after you left we the girls steve and I went into the recruitment center. I followed in behind because I didn’t want him to see me and I had to hide my appearance. I knew there was a high chance that I was going to get discovered but I wanted to try anyway.” You think back to the training at camp leigh and Dr.Erskine. As you walked you continued telling your story. “Dr. Erskine wanted to test the effects that his serum had on both male and female so steve and I was chosen. Bucky the things steve and I can do are amazing.” Your kind of stop Bucky and told him the most fantastic part of your transformation.   
“Bucky you know my little secret superpower of persuasion that never really worked on you and Steve?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, even that got enhanced. So now I can make anyone do anything.” you saw the slight horror come a crossed his face as you continued walking with the crowd. 

“Oh no, Bucky don’t worry I only use it if I need to. But Bucky I need to ask you something?”

“What is it doll?” he responded. 

“Do you still love me as much as you did before?” you couldn’t meet his eyes, fearing the answer he was about to give. 

“Y/N I could never stop loving you. no matter what you look like or how different you have become. I know that you will never change your heart and that is what matters. But I still can't believe that you even joined. It's going to take some time to get used to everything between you and steve.” You look at him with a sad face but pushed past it and gave him a quick kiss and continued walking. 

After what felt like months you finally see the camp. With you, steve and Bucky coming in the front you lead the 400 plus people into camp. The other men rush out to greet their comrades and take the injured to the medics. 

You walk into the center of camp and are greeted by Colonel Phillip’s. You and steve stop short and give the colonel a salute.

“Some of these men need medical attention.” You tell the colonel. He gives a short nod to get the men to the medics. 

“But now Y/N and I would like to surrender ourselves for disciplinary action.”

“That won’t be necessary.” He told you, as he looks around to the people we just saved. 

He turned back to agent carter and said something about faith with confused you and steve. Once the colonel walked away agent carter walked up to steve and looked him straight in the eye and said ‘your late' she said. Steve pulls out the broken transponder. 

“We couldn’t call our ride," He said smiling. 

“Hey!” Bucky yelled out to everyone 

“Let’s hear it for Captain and Lt America.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shorter chapter but it balances out from the length of the last one. Hopefully, I can finish the movie next week.


	9. The gangs all here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the commandoes were formed and the Captain and reader get upgrades.

Once every one of the soldiers was tended to you finally had time breathe. Bucky was alive and well and it felt like a giant weight was lifted off your chest. You were by Bucky’s side while he was getting looked over all the while never looking away from his face. 

You sat in silence until one of the colonel's assistants came and said you were needed for a debriefing. With one last look to Bucky and a promise that you would come back once the meeting was over you left to get changed. You are escorted to a big meeting bunker and you see Steve mapping out locations of potential hydra bases. 

“The fifth one was here in Poland right here near the Baltic,” he leans forward to mark the spot “and the sixth one was about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot line.” One of the assistants took the map away to be analyzed. “Like I said I only got a quick look.” Agent Carter looked pleased “while no body's perfect.” Steve smiled and both of you followed her to a bigger map which now has the locations of the hydra bases. 

“Sargent Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn’t on this map” you began to tell the colonel.

“Agent Carter coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base.” The colonel directed as everyone followed him to the other side of the room. 

“What about us,” you ask.

“We are going to set a fire under Johann Schmidt’s ass.” He declared when one of the other workers handed him a set of files. 

“What do you say Rodger’s and Y/L/N. It’s your map you think you can wipe hydra off it?” 

“Yes, sir. We’ll need a team.” Steve replies 

“We are already putting together the best men.” 

You glance over to Steve then say “with all due respect, sir, so are we.” And with that, the meeting was over and you walk back to see Bucky. He is already looking better and tells you that some of the rescued men are going into town to drink and celebrate. You agree seeing that you and Steve need to talk to the other men of the team.   
Once at the pub, you could feel the shift in the atmosphere inside compared to the gloom of the outside world. The men found a table and ordered their first round. 

“So let's get this straight,” said the first after you and Steve asked them about joining the team. 

“We barely got out of there alive and you want us to go back?” another finished the man’s sentence. 

You and steve looked to each other and shrug your shoulders then said in unison “Pretty much.”

The British man smiled. “Sounds rather fun actually.” 

The Asian man from Fresno burped and said he was in. then the French man began to say something that you couldn’t understand but one of the others spoke French and apparently made a joke causing both to laugh. He looked back at the rest of us shyly saying they were in.   
Duggan replied with “Hell I will always fight, but you got to do one thing for me.” 

“What’s that,” you asked? 

He chugged the remnants of his beer and burped “Open a tab.” Everyone laughed as you and Steve got up from the table. You noticed that Bucky was in another part of the pub so you went to him while steve opened the tab. 

You lean up against the bar next to Bucky. You turn to see Steve walk up to you and Bucky. He swiveled back to the bar while saying, “See? I told you guys they are all idiots.”   
Then he takes a drink. You sigh and look at Bucky, “How about you?” you ask. 

“Are you ready to follow Captain and Lt America into the jaws of death?” Steve finished your question. 

“Hell no. the two little kids from Brooklyn who were too dumb not to run away from fights. I’m following them.” He looks to you and Steve everyone smiling. 

“But you guys are keeping the outfits right?” you and Steve let out a short laugh and turn to look at the promo poster that was hanging on the wall. 

“You know its kind of growing on us,” Steve said. All of a sudden you hear the music begin to die out. Everyone turns to see who could have caused the reaction and its none other than Agent Carter looking drop dead gorgeous in a bright red dress. You shrink down a little, self-conscious about your own beauty compared to hers. Even though the serum gave you a more enhanced body that other women would die to have you still could not help seeing your old body. You look to see that even Bucky was drawn in and you felt just like the night before he left. But you knew that deep down he was yours. 

She addresses you and Steve as she walks up to the three of you. Bucky greets her meanwhile,she tells you the reason for her visit. 

“Howard has some equipment for both of you to try. Tomorrow morning?” 

“Sounds good,” Steve replied. Peggy looks around the pub, while you and Bucky look over at a very nervous Steve. 

“It looks like your top squad is prepping for duty.” She commented. 

“You don’t like music,” Bucky asks? 

“I do actually. I might when this is all over might go dancing.” She replied. 

Bucky wraps his arm around your waist pulling you closer, “Well what are we waiting for?” 

Never taking her eyes off of Steve, she replies “the right partner. 0800 Captain and Lt.” Then with that she walked away leave Bucky dumbfounded. 

“I'm invisible. I'm turning into you It’s like a horrible dream.” You gently shove him and Steve pats him on the shoulder. 

“Don’t take it so hard, you have Y/N,” Steve said sitting back down at the bar. 

“Yes, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He brought you in for a kiss and when your soft lips met it felt like you were on fire. Just like the first time on the train tracks before sending him off to war. 

Time jump. 

You went in early to catch up on some papers. Agent Carter was also there doing her own work. you begin talking and the topic of Steve.   
“Y/N is it that obvious that I am fond of Steve?” she asked. You looked up at her and smiled. 

“Peggy I have known Steve almost my whole life and I can tell you that you are the first damn he has ever looked at that way. While I have only known you for a short amount of time I can see that you have the same look on your face. Like you said when this war is over the four of us will go dancing.” 

Peggy smiled to herself and you looked up at the clock and it read 08:00. 

“Time to see where Steve is and see what Stark has instore for us.” The two of you put away your files and begin walking to find Steve. On the way Stark peeked his head out of a room and told you that he was ready whenever you found Steve. 

You thanked him and went about your search. You and Peggy turned a corner that was full of files and what you saw you could not believe. 

Steve. Kissing. Not Peggy. What? 

You just stood there not sure if you needed to get your eyes checked. You turn to your right and you could feel the tension from agent carter. 

“Captain.” She said sternly. 

Shocked by the call Steve and the blonde jumped apart. Steve’s face burned bright red as he looked between you and Agent Carter. 

“We’re ready for you if you’re not otherwise occupied.” Peggy turned away and a stunned Steve fixed his uniform and followed suit. 

“Agent Carter wait.” He tried to catch up to her while you try and give them some distance. 

“Looks like finding a partner wasn’t that hard after all.” She retorted. 

“Peggy, that’s not what you thought it was,” Steve said as he tried to dig himself out the ever growing whole. 

“I don’t think anything, Captain not one thing. You have always wanted to be a solider now you are just like the rest.” 

“Well, what about you and Stark. How do I know you two weren’t… fonduing?” the three of you stopped and you mentally smacked your face. Did your best friend really say that? Agent carter looked to you then back at Steve. 

“You still don’t know a bloody thing about women.” And with that agent carter lead you to stark and went her own way. The weapons that stark designed where very complex, especially when it came to Steve’s shield and your whip. There was one design that had a giant ball with spikes on the end. You knew that you would probably do more damage to yourself then to a hydra agent. On the ground Steve found a simple shield and you a simple looking whip. Stark tells Steve about the vibration absorbing shield and you about how your whip was made from the most flexible metal on earth. You see Peggy walk in and Steve brightens up a little bit.

“Are you quite finished Mr. Stark? I’m sure the Captain has some unfinished business.” you fight the urge to laugh at the situation. 

He puts on the shield and asks “What do you think?”   
Even from where you were standing you could see the wheels turning in her head. She glances down at one of the guns on the table, then picks it up and takes aim at Steve. She fires her shots, as Steve ducks behind the shield, then puts the gun down. 

“Yes, I think it works.” She stated then she walks away leaving the boys speechless. You walk over to Stark who was still looking in the direction of agent carter mouths wide open. You gave him a sketch that you and Steve came up with for your uniforms. They were very similar to the old tight uniforms of the tour. Howard takes it with a free hand, “Sure whatever you guys want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im glad you guys like the series. i would say this is the calm before the storm, that is feels. just hang on for a couple more chapters. we are so close to finishing the movie!


	10. The Walk and the Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Howling commandoes begin their missions. During their down time, Bucky and the reader go on a walk and he asks a very important question. Then the reader's world ends.

The next week you and your group, which you named the howling commandoes set off on your first mission. This was the type of thing that you always imagined doing. Fighting with your comrades protecting your country. You snuck into the bases using your new super power and then gave the others the opportunities to get into the bases. You knew that Bucky was worried about you and he always gave you a little more attention while he was look out. 

Now just because you had your persuasive powers doesn’t mean you didn’t get down and dirty with the hand to hand combat. With your whip in one hand and a gun in the other, you were a force that no one could stand against. Your whip was an extension of yourself just like Steve’s shield and Bucky’s sniper rifle. You took down more of hydras forces with each victory. 

Everyone grew to respect each other and could almost anticipate the others movements. There was one mission that you saved Bucky’s life by whipping a hydra agent out of a tree. He then repaid the favor on the next mission by shooting an agent trying to get the drop on you. You give him a quick salute and blew him a kiss. The missions were almost always hard on your body and mind so during your down time you spent quality time with Bucky.

“Y/N look at the sky tonight it is beautiful, isn’t it?” Bucky inquired one night on a walk. 

“Yes, it is Bucky! I can’t wait to get back to the states and go to our special lake to look at the stars for the whole night!” you sighed out. You continue your walk and you began to notice that Bucky was unusually quiet.

“Bucky are you ok, you seem like you are in another world.” You ask.

Bucky blinks a few times slowly coming back to the present. “Why yes Y/N I was in another world. No, I was in the future. Y/N I was in a future where the war was over and I asked you a very important question.” He grabs your hand and stops you in your tracks. He then dropped to one knee and it felt like all the air left your body. 

“Y/N I have known you my whole life, and you have always been there for me. I can never know how much pain I caused you every time I brought a girl to meet you. But it was only because I was trying to cover up the fact I was falling in love with my best friend. I had no idea that you felt the same until the day I left. You were the reason I fought against hydras experiments. I would pray every night that I would wake up to see your face again.” At this point, you were struggling to hold back the tears. 

“Y/N I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to see your beautiful face next to me. So I am asking, doll will you marry me?" He asks as he took out a box that held a small ring with one small diamond within the band. You just stood there shaking your head. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Bucky I would love to marry you!” Bucky puts the ring on your finger and stood up to kiss you. Out of the shadows, you see Peggy and Steve with glasses and a bottle of something.

“Congratulations you two! I can’t wait to be the best man!” Steve said with pride. 

“Y/N you will make a beautiful bride!” Peggy said as she embraced you in a hug. 

After that night you could barely keep the ring a secret. News cameras would follow you and the commandoes around just trying to show the people back in the states just what you were facing. With each mission, the danger increased. There were sometimes when you and Bucky would get into fights about your safety. You would always win with the promise that you would still be there to marry him. No matter how much you fought you were still the happiest you have been in your life. 

But like all good things they must come to an end, for you had a solo mission back at base trying to question a high profile hydra member. The others were on a mission to apprehend Dr. Zola. The plan involved jumping onto a speeding train which terrified you. you want to be there to protect Bucky and Steve but Steve assured you that they would be fine. With one final kiss, you watched Bucky and Steve drive away to begin their mission. As the vehicle got farther away you couldn’t help feel like there was a hole in your heart. 

After a couple days, you finished your mission and were awaiting news about the other mission. Another day goes by and you begin to fear the worst. You were walking to meet agent carter when you hear a van pull into the base. You look to see the commandoes jump out escorting Dr. Zola. You greet them as they go by but none of them wanted to look you in the eye. You start to panic, as you rush to Steve who was getting out of the back of the truck. You look around trying to find Bucky but when you finally look at Steve your smile faded. 

“Where is Bucky Steve?” you ask quietly. By just the mention of Bucky’s name, you could see tear begin to fall from Steve’s green eyes.   
“No. No. Steve, he can’t be…” you start to say but couldn’t finish the sentence. Your world began to spin while Steve spoke.

“I’m so…sorry Y/N I couldn’t reach him in time he slipped off the pipe. I’m sorry.” Steve began to break down while you heard someone scream, it never occurred to you that the blood-curdling sound came from you. 

You sink to your knees and just began to cry. Steve falls down next to you and grabs you to take you away from the public. You spend the rest of the night crying against Steve. Somewhere in your grief you fell asleep, with the last thought in your mind being, 

“He can’t be gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the way I handled this part of the movie. There will be more to come.


	11. Finding a Way to Move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Steve try and deal with Bucky's death.

The next morning you woke up hoping that yesterday did not happen, but with one look at Steve you knew. The man you were going to spend the rest of your life with was gone. You could feel the tears threating to fall but you held them in because at that point you were tired of crying. You wanted revenge on the people who took Bucky away from you. therefore you decided you were going to see the reason Bucky was on that train, to begin with. You were going to see Dr. Zola.   
Without waking Steve, you got changed and went to the interrogation room where Zola was beginning held. From behind the two-sided glass, you could see and hear the colonel speaking to the doctor. 

“What is this?” he asks. 

“Steak.”

“What is in it?”

“Cow,” the colonel says with a smile “Doctor, do you realize how difficult it is to get ahold of a prime cut like that out here?” 

“I don’t eat meat.” 

“Why not?” 

“It disagrees with me.” He said calmly. 

With every word, he says your blood begins to boil. How could he be so calm? Does he not understand that he is being held prisoner be the SSR? You have to hold yourself back from barging in there and punching he until he is on the brink of death. the colonel continues talking to the doctor asking him about the cyanide tablets and tells him about the telegram that he sent to Washington, describing how the doctor was to be moved to Switzerland. 

“Schmidt will know this is a lie.” The doctor recanted. 

“He’s going to kill you anyway, doc. You’re a liability. You know more about Schmidt then anyone. And the last guy you cost us was Captain Rodgers’ closest friend and Lt Y/L/Ns’ fiancé…” 

You froze when the colonel spoke those words. You didn’t think that the news had reached that far. But you guessed that he is the colonel and it is his job to know everyone’s business. 

“So I wouldn’t count on the very best of protection. It’s you or Schmidt.” 

The colonel looks back down at the half eaten steak and continues, 

“That’s just the hand you have been dealt.” 

“Schmidt believes he walks in the footsteps of the gods,” Dr. Zola says with a straight face “only the world could satisfy him.” 

With that you couldn’t take it anymore, you left the room with no clear destination in mind. You walked around the bombed city of London not caring where you were going. You walked and walked until you were suddenly standing at the bar where the howling commandoes were formed. You smiled at the sad memory as you walked into the broken down bar. The air raids have completely decimated the bar, with only a few sections of walls still standing. 

You found one of the bottles laying on the floor and surprisingly it was still intact. You dug around finding two glasses and placed them and the bottle onto a table. You popped the top off of the liquor and took a look drink from the bottle then poured some into one of the glasses. You were about halfway done with the first bottle when you heard something or someone walking up behind you. the mystery person grabbed a chair and the second glass, and just sat there. 

You turn your head to see that the mystery stranger was Steve. You give him a long look, then pour some of the liquor into his glass. From there you drank in silence neither one willing to talk about the lost they both suffered. It wasn’t long for the bottle to be gone between the two of you so you dug around and found another bottle. After you finished that one you begin to laugh and cry at the same time. for you and Steve both realized that one of the side effects of the serum was you couldn’t get drunk. 

You fell back it to silence, silently crying to yourself when you heard another person enter the broken pub. You and Steve turned to see that it was Agent Carter. You both wipe away your tears as she grabs a stool and brings it over to the table. 

As Steve began to pour another drink he spoke “Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn’t just affect our muscles, it would affect our cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing.” 

“Which means we can’t get drunk,” you say solemnly looking at the bottle. “Did you know that?” 

“Your metabolisms burn four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects.” She answered. 

“Y/N, I am sorry for your lost, and Steve it wasn’t your fault.” 

“Did you read the report?” Steve asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Then you know that is not true.” 

“You did everything you could.” She said trying to lift your spirits.   
Steve just shook his head in shame, refusing to look at you. you never blamed Steve for losing Bucky. You knew that Steve would have gladly taken his place if it was possible, so you decided to not take your grief out on him for he lost one of his two best friends. 

Peggy trying to make him stop blaming himself asked Steve a question.   
“Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?” Steve just looked at her silently. “Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were damn worth it.”  
Knowing exactly how Steve was feeling you told Agent Carter your plan. 

“We are going after Schmidt. We will not stop until all of Hydra is either dead or captured.” 

“You won’t be alone.” 

The next day Colonel Philips called the howling commandoes into the planning room. You were discussing the plan of attack for infiltrating the main hydra base. Stark added to the gravity of the situation by saying that if Schmidt’s weapons made it across the Atlantic he could wipe out the entire east coast in an hour.” 

“How much time do we get?” one of the commandoes asked. 

“According to my new best friend under 24 hrs.” 

“Where is he now?” you asked. 

“Hydra’s last Base is here,” the colonel pointed to a picture “in the alps, 500 feet below the surface.” 

“Well what are we supposed to do?” another asked. 

“I mean; it’s not like we can just knock on the front door.” 

You looked at Steve with a knowing look.   
“Why not?” everyone around that table looked at Steve in surprise. 

“That’s exactly what we are going to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will have one more chapter after this, then I have an epilogue, and that would be it for the first movie. YAY! PS I am a biology major for a reason lol I hope you guys can look past any of my many grammar mistakes! You always make me smile when you comment so keep commenting on what you think of the stories.


	12. The Battle and the Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big battle with Hydra has finally come, and not everyone makes it out.

The next day you and Steve geared up, then rode your motorbikes towards the hidden Hydra base. When you got within 5 miles you saw Hydra agents begin to tail you. you and Steve had planned out the extra surprises that you were going to use on these guys. You speed forward to get ahead of Steve while he pushed a switch and a cord ejected from the back. You glance to the mirror and see the back to hydra agents flying off their bikes. However, the victory was short lived when you realized how many agents were left. It was your turn to use a cool tool so you decided on the flame thrower attached to the back of your bike. It took most of the men down but there were still some men left. 

“Jesus how many of them are there?” you thought to yourself. 

You can see the base approaching and Steve takes out the remaining guards and you take out the tank that was blocking the entrance. The explosion was too big to go around so Steve and yourself drove the bikes up the side of the barricades to the other sides. When you touched down all you saw were beams of blue light. You and Steve jumped off your bikes and try to take as many hydra soldiers down as you can while your bikes are sent to the door and create a hole. You fight your way towards the opening but you are caged in within a wall of flames. You and Steve look to each other and see that there was no way out. which was just the way you planned it. You surrender and are taken to see the head hydra agent himself. 

When you enter the room Schmidt began to talk. 

“Arrogance may not be an uniquely American trait, but I must say you two do it better than anyone.” 

He walks towards you and you have to hide your shock at his face. Bucky and Steve told you about Schmidt’s appearance but it never occurred to you how right they were. 

“Ms. Lt America nice to finally meet you before you are put to death. I have seen your persuasive powers at work and I am hugely intrigued by that side effect.” 

“But there are limits to what even the two of you can do, or did Erskine tell you otherwise.” 

“He told us you were insane,” Steve replied 

With what you could only describe as a knowing look he continued with his speech. “Dr. Erskine resented my genius, and he tried to take away what was rightfully mine.” 

He looked back to the two of you, “But he gave the two of you everything. What made you two so special?”

“Nothing, were just two kids from Brooklynn” you say with a smirk. 

With that Schmidt proceeded to throw a few punches at you and Steve which you took like champs. 

With blood spilling from Steve’s lips he looks up to Schmidt. 

“We can do this all day.” 

You smile at the quote knowing that is what he would always say to bullies. 

“Oh of course you can but you see I am on a tight schedule.” He counters as he pulls out a gun and points it at your head. Then all of the sudden you hear something strike the side of the mountain. Schmidt turns towards the sounds, while you murmur ‘so are we’ as the commandoes burst through the windows of the office. The agents let go of you and Steve, giving you the chance to escape and begin to fight. 

Shots are being fired in every direction, and you see Schmidt running out the door. Explosions are everywhere and the assault team engages the Hydra soldiers. You and Steve run after Schmidt but are soon pinned down by the man with the flamethrower. You weren’t sure how you were going to get past this guy when you heard a series of gunshots and the flames stopped. You turn and run towards the savior and see that it was Peggy. She and Steve look into each other’s eyes both wanting to say so much with no time. 

“Steve weren’t we about too…” you try to ask as you see Schmidt getting away. the sound of your voice stirs them from their stupors and you begin to follow Schmidt again. You follow him into the main hanger where you see a huge aircraft waiting. By the time you reach the craft it is already in motion speeding off to destroy the world. Fearing that all hope is lost you hear a car horn coming behind you. You turn and see Peggy and colonel Philips driving an interesting looking car. 

“Get in!” he demanded as Steve climbed into the front and you climbed in the back. The four of you zoom towards the speeding craft while dodging the shots of the other soldiers. Once the car was close enough Steve stood up to try and broad the plane. You try to go with but the car begins to swerve. 

“Y/N stay here, you have to keep the car steady.” You thought about arguing but it wasn’t going to do you much good, so you sat back down while Peggy call out then pulled Steve down for a kiss. You were happy that they got to have their first kiss but there was a mission at hand. Steve, still with a look of wonder on his face turns to the colonel. 

“I’m not kissing you!” he screams and Steve’s turns to plane. He manages to get on the landing gear just before it ascended back into the plane. Colonel Phillips realizing they were running out of runway turned to stop the car from going off the cliff. You stop just in time and you see the plane flying through the air taking your best friend with it. the three of you return to the fight and within the hour have the whole base conquered. 

Peggy and yourself wait in the control room for any radio contact from Steve. After about 5 minutes you hear something coming through. 

“This is captain Rodgers to you read me?” 

“Captain I read yo...” one of your commandoes try to answer but you pushed him out of the chair and begin to speak to Steve. 

“Steve is that you?” you ask 

“Are you alright?” Peggy asks over your ears. 

“Y/N, Peggy Schmidt’s dead.” 

“What about the plane?” Peggy asked. 

“That’s a little bit tougher to explain.” 

“Give us your coordinates and I will find you a safe landing site.” You tell him 

“There is not going to be a safe landing site. But I can try and put it in the water.” your mind began to panic trying to think of different ideas to save Steve. 

“We can get Howard on the line he will know what to do.” Peggy suggested. 

There isn’t enough time. this thing is moving too fast and it's heading for New York. If I don’t put this thing down while I am over the ice a lot of innocent people are going to die.” At this point you and Peggy are so caught up with talking to Steve that you didn’t even notice everyone else had left the room. The three of you sat in silence until Steve spoke up. 

“Y/N, Peggy this is my choice. Y/N I’m sorry that I will be leaving you alone, but at least I might get to see him again.” Steve said sadly. 

“Steve it's ok this is what you have always wanted to do.” You say through tears. You couldn’t stay in the seat anymore so you slid down and sat on the floor crying to yourself. You could hear Steve promising Peggy that he will take her out dancing, both of them trying to pass the time before the inevitable. 

“I don’t want to step on yo...” Steve began to say but was cut off. Your heart shatters knowing that in that moment you had just lost your last best friend. Peggy keeps calling out to him but he would never answer. 

Now you truly had lost everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it guys the last part of the movie! I hoped you guys enjoyed the way I I incorporated the reader into the movie. Now I have and epilogue then that will probably be it for a couple months because I will be starting my senior year of college. if I can find time I might post throughout the semester. But I will guarantee at least 2 chapters in December.


	13. What Comes Next? (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the reader's life in the years after the war. After time the reader makes a decision.

After Steve went into the ice your world seemed darker. You held on to Peggy, both of you grieving the loss of the loves of your lives. You continued fighting the war with the rest of your team, determined to win for your lost boys. When you heard the news about the surrender you dropped to your knees holding the locket you picked up after the boy’s deaths. Within the locket held some of the last images of Steve and Bucky you had and you just gripped it tight, letting the tears flow down your face. 

When the war ended you helped Stark track down the energy source called the Tesseract and aided in the search for Steve. You also were one of the founding members of SHEILD which grew from the old USSR. After about a year you were one of their top agents. After two years you were the Maid of Honor at Agent Carter's wedding. The day was bittersweet for both of you because she was supposed to be with Steve at the altar, but everyone needed to move on. 

But you couldn’t. that’s when you came up with the plan to go on ice. Stark was becoming a pioneer in cytogenetics and you approached him with your plan. 

“Are you sure about this Y/N?”

“I have never been sure. Howard, I am wasting away here. Yes, I am a great agent but Dr. Erskine told me once that if frozen the serum could keep the body alive in something like suspended animation. Stark, Steve crashed into the ice. There is a chance he could still be alive waiting to be found. If he does get discovered I want to be there and this is the only way I will still be there.” 

“But Y/N you could do so much here. You can move on with your life and have a family.” 

“Howard the only love of my life fell off a moving train, and my only other best friend is somewhere in a block of ice, there is nothing left for me here.” You say solemnly

“What about Peggy,” with the sound of her name your heavy heart got heavier “what about me? The howling commandoes? You have more than you know right here.” 

You could hear the pain in Howard’s voice. 

“The war is over, Stark. There is no more need of half of the American duo. And if I am needed in the future you can unfreeze me until I am not needed anymore then put me back until Steve is found. This is my choice, Howard.” You walk over to him and grab is hands and look into his eyes. “Please give me the dignity of my choice.” You almost smile because those were almost the exact words Peggy told you all those years ago when Bucky died.

You see the war raging within his mind. Then he sighs and you know that he is giving in. 

“Ok Y/N I will expedite the testing. Give me a few more months, and get everything together.” He says with a heavy heart. You give him a small nod and leave to get your affairs in order. Peggy understood the decision you have made and the other commandoes gave you a drunk filled going away party. 

The months went by and then the day came to go under. Ironically it was the day that Bucky had his accident all those years ago. On the day the man you loved perished is the day you were basically joining him. all of your friends were there to see you go. you gave them all a hug and placed a hand on Agent Carter's slightly swollen belly. You were kind of sad that you were not going to be around to watch this little one grow up. Maybe you will get to meet everyone again one day.

You step into the chamber and turn around to get comfortable. The doors close around you and you are taken back to when you first got the serum. You felt the wave of nostalgia of that moment that felt like a lifetime ago. You take one last look at the people who loved you and supported you and closed your eyes. You felt the cold start at your feet and the last thought was “Boys I am waiting for you till the end of the line.” 

Time skip 

You open your eyes and all you see is darkness. Fear begins to set in but then the light shines through the opened doors. You practically fall out of the chamber into the arms of an unknown lab assistant. You freak out and try to get as far away as you could. Your mind is trying to focus on everything at once and it wasn’t working. 

“At ease soldier.” A mysterious voice said. You turned trying to focus on the voice and see a tall black man with an eye patch. 

“What year is it?” you ask. 

“2011. You have been asleep for while Lt, almost 70 years.” He replied sternly. 

Your body began to sway with the mind blowing news. 70 years. You were so caught up with the fact that you have been away from the world for nearly a century that you didn’t even realize the man had told you something. 

“What was that?” you asked. 

“I said that you are probably wondering why you are awake.”   
Now that he mentioned it, the thought had crossed your mind. You gave Stark strict orders to not wake you unless Steve was found. Hope filled your heart. 

“Sir?”

“We found him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially, officially done. The next part will start off with a prologue skimming over the details of the first avengers and steve and the readers time adjusting to the modern world. The first plot chapter will start at the beginning of Winter Solider. I will right throw it and then write Civil war, then if you guys want I would go back and write the story for avengers one and two!


End file.
